Spiraling Insanity
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is not hyperactive, hard headed, and stupid as he makes everyone believes he is. Nor do they realize that the series of words spat with venom they verbal abused the boy with would turn the once innocent boy in to a cruel, cruel little boy.


A small, little smile made its way to the young blonde-haired boy known as Uzumaki Naruto as he watched the people watch pass him – the hate-laced glares sent his way, making him smile happily right back at them, as he was enjoying their misguided hatred. His sky-like orbs staring intently into the eyes of the few brave souls, but they instantly flinched away from the 'innocent gaze' and muttered a curse at the young boy no older than eight-years old.

It was truly a sight to see, or at least it was to the 'demon child,' Uzumaki Naruto.

Ever since he learned of his so-called 'true nature' at a fragile little age of four-years old while scavenging about for a place to eat since his little stomach growling for good food from a group of angry, old hags, he was upset. Very much so, and he had the right to be, however he left the hiding place quickly and was about to run to the Old Man about it when an idea hit him. An idea that was far too complex for a child, but he simply shrugged it off as he was a 'demon child.' That is when he started to act like an idiot – although the Academy teachers did help with that by ruin his growth with improper teachings, he was annoyed he would not be able to show his true potential – he would also act as an attention-seeker, which he is, but at a much louder level.

He begun pranks later on at the age of seven, when his body could move quickly enough to run away from angry civilians and Ninjas, and where he stated he would be the next Hokage to the only teacher that gradually soften up to the whiskered-face boy, where Iruka-sensei merely encouraged him with a genuine smile but said nothing.

He almost laughed at that, but thankfully, he was about to hold it in. He did not want anyone to discover his true thoughts.

Not yet.

The – no, _**his**_ fun had not begun yet.

* * *

><p><em>Uzumaki Naruto is not hyperactive, hard headed, and stupid as he makes everyone believes he is.<em>

_Nor do they realize that the series of words spat with venom they verbal abused the boy with would turn the once innocent boy in to a cruel, cruel little boy._

| . **S P I R A L I N G** . **I N S A N I T Y** . |  
><span>.(c h a p t e r): o n e<span>.

* * *

><p>The twelve-year old Naruto Uzumaki eyed the man with unruly silver-hair, wearing regular Shinobi clothing and jacket, but his headband slanted, covering his left eye, while his right one stared blankly at the three genin in front of him — almost as if he was dissecting them and seeing what their worth. Naruto knew Sakura would not be much, unless she got over that crush of her over Moody-Broody, but said Moody-Broody and himself were something. Excluding; family massacre, in Moody's case; and having a demon inside your mind and belly in Naruto's case, of course.<p>

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Said the silver-haired messy, bed-head Jounin plainly.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, staring just as plainly right back at the Jounin.

The lazy Jounin shrugged. "You know. The usual. Your favorite thing . . . What you hate the most . . . dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Like that."

'Yeah, says the oh-so helpful, mysterious, lazy teacher.' Naruto thought, as he stared at the man in front of him with an equally bored expression the teacher was giving his students, before opening his unmarred lips to give a loud and stupid remark on how he should introduce himself first, but movement caught his attention and he glanced towards it. "Help us out here, sensei. You go first, show us how it's done."

"Yeah, that's right. To show how it's done, I mean, we don't know you." Haruno Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them against her (flat) chest.

"Hmm... me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes, and my dream is none of your business…**.**But anyways, I have a lot of hobbies." He stated, his gaze becoming more and more bored, but something off about the way he spoke.

'Is he putting on an act? It does not feel . . . natural, yet does at the same time.' Naruto let his lips pull down to show what he thought of his new sensei's brief introduction.

"All we learned was his name…_**.**_" Sakura muttered aloud to herself before beaming when she saw her crush nod in agreement.

"Now you guys," The unruly silver-haired – or was that white? – Man simply ignored the girls' comment and turned towards Naruto with that unnerving, uncaring, stare of his. "Blondie, you go first."

'. . . Even I could have come up with a better, more original nickname then that. What are you, a fifty-year old hair stylist?' Naruto mused before he placed a realistic fake smile on his lips as he began his introduction that he rehearsed last night. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, training, pulling pranks both on people who are prejudiced and for fun, and learning new Justus's! I dislike the three-minute wait for instant ramen, prejudiced, hateful, disrespectful people, and fate. My hobbies are practical jokes and training, I guess. My dream is to be Hokage, so people will acknowledge me as well give me respect I deserve!"

It was silent for a moment after that long-winded speech that came from the 'dead last' of the Academy.

"That was . . . good, Naruto." Kakashi paused, keeping his eye on the blindingly blonde haired Shinobi that wore a new black jump suit. 'Hokage-sama must have got him a new one, thank God, that orange jump-suit would have gotten him killed while on a mission.' The war veteran noted, before moving on to the pink-haired girl that stared at the blonde boy dumbfounded. "Yo Pinkie, you're turn."

Naruto hid a slight grin when he saw a hint of disappointment when he found out the only female in the group was a fangirl of the boy brooding in his little spot on the steps in front of the dreading Copy Cat-nin. 'Haha! I think I might enjoy this group if pinkette can get this out of Sensei. I wonder if I – no, no, that will not do . . . ah, she mention she hates me, better act upset.'

So Naruto did, laughing his ass off when he saw the slight disappointment became much more obvious; although both his teammates did not noticed, and whined to Sakura, only to dodge slightly to get the blow lighten. Kakashi noticed this, and smiled – content to know that the 'dead last' at least knew how to lighten blows. 'He might actually be more fun to teach then that Uchiha...'

"Ah, that's nice, Sakura. You're next, Broody." Kakashi stated after a few moments of listening to the wind blow since he did not know how to reply to the girl without offending her (Kunoichi are scary – no matter how weak.) Kakashi smiled again when he saw the young blonde-haired boy tries to hide a grin. 'Odd how he makes me feels proud how I made him smile. Ah, well, I suppose it is a good thing.'

How wrong and untrue that statement is.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things other than training, but I do dislike many things – such as having a useless girl and the dead last as my teammates. I 'dream' to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Spoke the dark-haired boy, unknowingly placing himself in the bad books of the Jounin and possible playmates list of the blonde boy.

'What a spoiled, stupid boy.' Kakashi frowned, although his three new possible students didn't noticed. "Ah, so we have a fangirl and the fangirl's crush – a brat. I can see only Naruto has a good character, but he has weaknesses that the Uchiha can cover, as well a girl with potential to be a Genjustu or Medic-nin. Dear Kami, what has Hokage-sama done."

Cue a scowling brat, shocked fangirl, and sputtering blonde boy.

Coughing to get their minds back on track, the son of the White Fang stands and walks over to the group until he was a good foot away. "Anyways, I believe we understand each other well enough now. Formal training begins tomorrow."

This makes Naruto sit up straight as he places a hand on his head in a salute. "Yes sir! What will our duties be?" He grinned, his thoughts becoming excited. 'It better be something better than those D-Ranks Hokage-jiji gives me!'

Hatake Kakashi stares at the boy for a moment before shaking his head and crosses his arms again. "Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

'Well, that's... boring. I can't play with anyone?' Naruto thoughts giving his two teammates a glance and sees that Sakura is surprised while the Uchiha only lifts a brow. Turning back to his Sensei, Naruto pretends to be happy and jiggles around where he is sitting. "What is it? _What?_"

"Survival exercises."

"… Survival exercises?" Naruto questioned, feeling the need to blurt out that it just got boring to just-damn-right **lame**. 'Who knew there was such a lame Sensei out there?' The blonde once again took a glance towards his teammates, and merely wanted to sneer at their reactions – confused (Sakura) and emotionless (Sasuke, obviously).

"But why would that be our first mission?" Sakura questioned, and Naruto stared at her with mild amusement and bored. "Our academy days were full of survival training."

Sasuke offered a silent agreement with his 'cold' eyes, while Naruto merely replied in his mind that he spent his entire life in 'survival training.'

"But you'll have to survive… against me. It won't be your typical practice." Stated the Jounin, whom was starting to get bored and wanted to read his precious, amazing paperback novel that was waiting for him at home.

"Well then, what kind of practice?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit better learning that he will be up against a Jounin; but it is nothing, compared to amusing hatred the villagers and a good amount of Konoha shinobi feels for him all these years anyways.

This caused Kakashi to snort in laughter, which of course annoyed the uncaring Raven and emotional Pinkette while the ramen-obsessed Goldilocks raised an eyebrow at the behavior.

"W-What are you laughing about, Sensei?" Sakura questioned, looking both annoyed and worried.

Kakashi smiles, and waves a hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Oh, nothing. It's just that… if I told you, you'd chicken out."

This caught Naruto's attention and wanted immediately to know what the exercise is about – if he had to go against a Jounin while he is still a brand-new, fresh out of the Academy with experiences like no other, what could the practice be about? "Chiken out…? Why?"

All of Kakshi amusement drained away at the question and the Jounin places his held his face in his hands as he looked seriously and deadly towards the green Genin. "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training.

"The test we are about to perform has a 66% failure rate."

To Haruno Sakura, this was crushing and discouraging to hear before getting back on her feet when she saw her precious 'Sasuke-kun' determined gleam in his cold, blank, black orbs.

To Uchiha Sasuke, this was an obstacles' in his determination of killing his brother that _has_to be removed - immediately.

To Uzumaki Naruto, this was simply amusing and wondered if he could play with his sensei before he thought against it. Hokage-jiji would most likely be disappointed.

To say Hatake Kakashi was openly amused with the reactions he gotten from three would be a given, and thoroughly correct. He almost hopes this team would pass, just so he could enjoy bashing their dreams in their faces, and quite possibly help the blonde boy enjoy his life more (wrong decision of his life,) and Broody over his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>As you can tell, the Canon characters are slightly different, especially Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto is a given as he will be slightly insane and the main character of this story, while Kakashi... well, I don't know why. He just turned out that way as I wrote this chapter out.

Anyways, I am quite pleased with how this turned out, even though it doesn't really go past the introduction meeting of Team 7. Oh, and I am sure you guys noticed the chances of me placing Sakura between Sasuke and Naruto. I forgot about that until I looked back in first volume/Manga I own (I have up to the 45th Volume of Naruto.) and I am too lazy to change it back to the original formation the genin has during the introduction meeting. Who cares about the details though? I am too lazy to give a flying fuck, obviously.

... Right, anyways, criticism is greatly valued since I had no beta to look over this chapter (most of them are asleep right now, I think.) I usually have no beta anyways, just opinions of fellow writers (that are fucking amazing, I am glad to have their opinions!)

Ugh. Anyways, I'm going to bed now. My next is _**killing**_ me (that and I stayed up all night finishing this chapter – and it is now 7:46 AM)!


End file.
